


Buzzers and Bombs

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: Thank you for JUNKBRAT from discord who gave this fic an awesome name :)





	Buzzers and Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for JUNKBRAT from discord who gave this fic an awesome name :)

It was evening and Junkrat laid on the bed and groaned. He wanted to touch himself so badly but Roadhog forbade it. 

Roadhog brought anal beads for Junkrat as a surprise. He liked them immediately and wanted to test them right away. Roadhog brought himself a vibrating buttplug. 

Roadhog was laying down next to Junkrat and chuckled when Rat bit his lip and shivered little bit. “Hoggy, let me play with it…”

“No. Be a good boy and beg, then I maybe let you do it.”

“Please, please let me do it. I can’t wait anymore, I want to feel how they move in and out from my ass.”

Junkrat looked at Roadhog, rubbed his ass and grinned a little bit. “Beside’s I’m not the only one who wants to test their new toy correct?”

Roadhog snorted. “ You are correct, but I love to see and hear you begging, being so desperate to touch yourself.”

Junkrat huffed. “Please…”

Roadhog smiled. “Okay, you did a good job. You can play with it now.”

Junkrat beamed with happiness and took his pants off. He took the ring in his hand and pulled it slowly. One of the beads came out and made Junkrat gasp.

Roadhog looked at how Junkrat pulled more and more beads out, hearing Rat groaning in pleasure.

Junkrat took a small remote from his pocket and turned it on. Roadhog made a small groan.

“You like that? Want me to add speed?”

Roadhog shook his head. “Not yet. I had an idea, I want to eat you while still have the beads inside.” 

Junkrat felt his face turning red and he giggled mischievously. “Sounds great to me. How we're going to do it?”

Roadhog moved near the Junkrat’s face and grinned. “I want you to sit on my face.”

Junkrat giggled even more. “Let’s do it.”

He sifted and made room for Roadhog who waited to Junkrat to climb on him.

Junkrat slowly pushed the beads back, huffing in pleasure. He sat on Roadhog’s face who eagerly started to lick Junkrat’s hole and freed his own cock from his pants.

Junkrat felt Roadhog’s hands on his hips and his tongue licking his ass in small circles. He took the remote and added speed to Roadhog’s toy, it made him groan a little bit.

Roadhog inserted his tongue inside Junkrat’s ass and licked the walls, tasting the beads.

He took the toy’s ring and pulled it slowly. Junkrat groaned, feeling the beads and Hog’s tongue rubbing his hole.

“Fuck mate, it feels so good.” Rat moaned. He added more speed again, making Hog groan even more.

“Bloody hell, the vibration feels really nice.” Roadhog grunted, feeling his cock getting harder and he started to suck at Junkrat’s hole, pulling more beads out.

Junkrat threw his head back and lulled his tongue out. “Put… put them back in… please.”

Roadhog chuckled and pushed the beads back in Rat’s ass still licking and sucking it.

Junkrat added more speed to the plug, making Hog pause to eating Rat’s ass and start to lick his dicks and balls.

He pulled the beads out again, making them do a wet pop noise.

“Ah, Hoggy…” Junkrat moaned, feeling that he would come in any minute.

Last speed adding and the last bead pulled out make both come in unison, Jamison’s cum leaking on Hog’s face and Hog painted his stomach with his own.

Junkrat moved himself off from Roadhog’s face, sifted himself next to him and took a little rag to clean the cum off. Roadhog put his hand around him and pulled him closer.

“You okay there rat?” Hog asked while catching his breath.

“Yeah, that was awesome.” Junkrat smiled and rubbed Roadhog’s stomach. “I want to try bigger beads next time.”

“I want to try beads too. Not sure if there’s big enough to pleasure me thought. Would you make them from your bombs?” Roadhog laughed.

Junkrat howled from laughter. “Omg, that’s a really great idea. Do you want me to paint them in pink and put little pig pics on them?”

Roadhog looked at Junkrat and smiled mischievously. “I would be your little piggy and squeal for you.

Junkrat grinned, kissed Roadhog on his lips and nibbled them lightly. “I would love to hear that.”

Both chuckled, and for the rest of the evening they kissed and pampered each other.


End file.
